Various forms of stock racks have been heretofore provided for use on pickup trucks. However, in many instances, although a stock rack is desired, the associated pickup truck must pass under low overhead obstructions and the overall height of the stock rack must be limited in order to provide clearance for the pickup truck to move under such overhead obstructions. Further, in other instances, where low overhead obstructions are not anticipated, a relatively high stock rack is desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a stock rack which may be mounted on a pickup truck and which may be extended upwardly and retracted downwardly as desired.
Various forms of racks for pickup trucks including non-extendable racks and extendable racks have been heretofore provided. Examples of several forms of stock racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instance invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,533,475, 1,563,244, 2,801,130, 2,808,291 and 3,456,977.